A night to remember or not
by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Chris (crabsticks) wakes up after an interesting night with PJ (KickthePj) Dan (Danisnotonfire) and Phil(AmazingPhil) and a lot less clothes than he expected


Chris rubbed his eyes wearily his head ached and his tongue felt more like the Sahara than a tongue. He raised himself up and froze as he heard a snuffling coming from beside him. He slowly turned around and came face to face with his best friends Dan Phil and PJ. He froze taking in their state of almost complete undress and slowly looked down at himself. He was in no better state. He stood slowly trying to piece together what had happened the previous night. He saw all three of their clothes strewn haphazardly around the room and saw the empty wine bottles lining the windowsill. He vaguely remembered something about drinking. Drinking a lot and then a dare. Kiss someone but which one of them? He tried to force the wooliness from his head but it remained leaving him to quietly gather his clothes and dress trying to not wake the others. He slipped from the room entering into the more familiar surroundings of Dan and Phil's flat. He looked back at the three lying on the floor and had an idea. He giggled quietly to himself before reaching for Dan's collection of Sharpies. He spent the next ten minutes writing creative messages all over his friend's bodies. Paying certain attention to a particular area. Pj snorted and Chris jumped back messing up the spelling of the message he'd been writing on Phil from Dan. "Ah. Now look what you made me do!" the lion drawing now looked very unlike a lion and a lot like... something else. He slipped out of the front door as soon as he was finished a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to see their reactions. He remembered very little from the previous night just something about meeting a fan. Emma? He shook the idea away. He'd remember in time. Anyway he needed to get home. As he walked he got the strangest feeling he was being followed but he shook it off. When he reached his flat he entered quietly and looked around. Everything was where it had been last night and as it had been for months. He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. He had a strange dream. It began in fantasy of lions chasing him who shortly grew the face of the fan from last night, Emma. They quickly solidified into the foursome sitting at Dan and Phil flat round a table with Emma still there. Chris leaned closer to Emma close enough to kiss and closed his eyes and suddenly felt Pjs lips on his. He started back in revulsion as Pj grew larger and larger in front of him until he was larger than the house itself and for some reason his clothes fell off. Chris could only stare in horror as he leaned in to kiss Pj. He snapped awake. Whilst that had been a dream he had a feeling that it had been based solidly in fact. He also had a funny feeling involving YouTube. He rushed over to his computer and logged in to see 3 notifications flag up. A new video from Pj Phil and Dan. Chris hesitantly clicked on the link. Emma's face came on screen "So basically I got to meet some lovely boys last night who can't quite hold their drink. They really got down" she winked as the screen darkened to reveal the foursome getting drunker and drunker daring each other into more and more ridicules things. They started playing strip poker egged on by Emma until they were all fast asleep at least she had had the decency to put pictures of llama's over certain items of the body. The video fast forwarded until Chris saw himself awaken and take in his surroundings then he saw himself draw all of those pictures on again. He stared at the screen in shock as Emma's face came back on "They should be waking up about the time of this upload. Chris I suggest you do some serious thinking." she chuckled and the video ended. There was a loud hammering on the door and Chris slowly opened it to see his three friends standing in the doorway. They didn't look happy. Chris gulped "At least you got your clothes back"


End file.
